


The Mayor

by MajorWeak



Category: American Hustle, Carmine Pollito
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, F/M, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Need, Play Thing, Power Play, Sex, hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWeak/pseuds/MajorWeak





	1. Chapter 1

Being The Mayor's play thing isn't exactly what Kylar ever wanted to be but he had a control over her, made her feel things that she'd never felt and would never feel with anyone but him, so how did this affair happen, well let's go back to eight months ago. It was one of The Mayor's get togethers at a local little bar that he frequented often, Kylar were rostered on as the waitress for the night.

As she walked by his table she felt a light tug on her arm and she quickly turned around to see The Mayor sitting in a booth with his wife and a few friends.

"Can we please get another bottle of your finest over here?" He asked her politely 

"Of course Mr Mayor" she replied with a polite smile

She padded her way back to the bar and grabbed a bottle of Champagne, making her way back to the Mayor and handing it to him. The night dragged on and Kylar got lousy tips, she had turned to look at The Mayor to notice that he was already gazing at her with a smile on his face, she smiled back before she got back to work.

Finally the place started clearing out and The Mayors group had left him on his own.

"So beautiful have you got a name?" She recognised the voice, the same delicate voice that had asked her for the finest earlier.

"Kylar, pleasure Mr Mayor" she replied

"Please, call me Carmine" he said as he brought her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles oh so sweetly.

"Well Carmine, did you enjoy your night?" She asked with a smile

"I did, thank you" he said and returned the smile "Would you like to join me in my hotel room for a drink?"

"I would love to but I'm still working" she replied politely, a burning sensation building in the pit of her stomach.

Carmine leant across the bar and looked for someone with a "managers" tag on.

"Excuse me sir" he called to him

"Yes Mr Mayor?" He asked

"Kylar here is finished for the night" he told him and handed him a hundred dollar note

"Yes sir" her manager said with a smile

"So how about that drink darling?" He asked and held his hand out

"Of course" she told him and gently grabbed his hand

Carmine smiled and walked her to his hotel room which was beautiful, a gorgeous view overlooking the city lights.

"Scotch, whiskey, bourbon, brandy, champagne, wine?" Carmine asked her

"Whatever you are having is fine, thank you" she said as she stared at the view, even with three jobs, she could never afford a room like this.

"Are you enjoying the view Kylar?" He asked as he handed her a glass of scotch and rested his fingertips on the small of her back.

"It's beautiful" she said softly, her lips humming the words out

"As are you" he told her and she blushed "I love your name, it's beautiful and unique" he added

"Why ThankYou" she said as she felt her face burning, the shade of red growing brighter by the second.

"Has no one ever admired your beauty darling?" He asked, his voice charming and his eyes sparkling 

"Not quite" she told him

"Well whoever he was, lost a diamond while searching for a rock" he told her with a half smile

"You're quite charming, but you're married Mr Mayor" she told him, sitting her drink down on the wooden table that was sat on the balcony.

"Darling, no one is going to know" he told her as he pinned her body against the door that she had attempted leaving.

Carmine pinned her hands above her head and stared into her eyes and then to her lips.

"This is wrong Carmine" she breathed out heavily

"But your heart is telling you otherwise, I can tell by how rapid your breathing has become" he told her easily

Kylar couldn't reply, her breath caught in her throat the second he pressed his lips to hers, the way he easily navigated her to the huge bed that was behind them, his lips trailing down her neck in tender kisses, his hands slowly undressing her. Continuing his sweet kisses, his soft lips trailing down her stomach and back up to her lips and then under her chin, her breath hitching as he found her sweet spot, her hands returning the favour, undressing him slowly.

"You're absolutely beautiful" he whispered in her ear as he slowly guided himself inside her.

Kylar winced and Carmine stayed still, looking at her for a second.

"Are you ok my darling?" He asked her

"Uh..promise you won't laugh?" She asked

"I promise" he told her

"This is..well...this is my first time" she told him

"Than I am going to make this perfect for you" he whispered in her ear and she smiled "If it hurts or it's too fast, whatever it may be, tell me" he told her and she nodded

Carmine smiled, his hand now caressing her face as he slowly moved in and out of her, pecking her lips softly, her moans slowly filling the room, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her nails digging into his back as a new feeling washed over her. Kylar lost control of her body, she felt herself tightening around him, her body shuddering and his mouth pressing to hers as he came undone inside her, his hand still caressing her face as he collapsed on top of her.

Carmine gently pulled himself out of her, knowing she would be sore "How was that?" He asked her

"Wow" was all she could say, the words falling out of her mouth helplessly.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it darling, now surely after working all day you must be tired" Carmine told her

"A little, but is it ok if I borrow your shower first?" She asked softly

"Of course it is Kylar, you don't have to ask" he told her sweetly

"Thank you" she said before walking into the bathroom and hoping straight in the shower.

That night Carmine held Kylar in his arms, falling asleep with her so peacefully lying next to him, his fingertips lightly traced her body as she slept through the morning.

Fast forward to the present time and things had gone wrong quickly, how did they go wrong? Well that happened a week ago, Kylar was waitressing and had heard whispers about herself and Carmine as she passed tables, some people even became snarky towards her and she had to finish work early.

Kylar changed into more appropriate clothing before she left and walked down the street, people giving her glances of all sorts, her eyes focusing at the ground as a car slowly drove beside her.

"Kylar" he called, her mind to busy wondering how people found out.

Carmine pulled over and walked alongside her, his hand coming to rest on her waist, her head popping up as she looked at him a little startled.

"Oh hi" she said softly

Carmine could see something was bothering was her "What's seems to be the problem darling?" He asked

"Can we talk, somewhere private?" She asked

"Of course" he said before leading her to his car.

Carmine drove for a few minutes and Kylar stayed silent, one of his hands resting on her thigh as he pulled over in front of a double story house. Carmine walked her inside like the perfect gentleman, it must have been another house to add to his collection, fully furnished and beautiful architecture.

"So do you like the house Kylar?" He asked as he rested his hand on the small of her back

"It's beautiful Carmine" she said with a smile

"Well I'm glad you like it darling, because it's all yours" he told her, placing the keys in her hand softly.

"You bought me a house?!" She asked, her voice slightly heightened 

"Yes, I bought you a house" he told her

"I can't accept this Carmine" she replied and held the keys out to him.

"Sorry dear, it's not refundable" he told her with a slight shake of his head

"Carmine I can't take this house, have you not heard what people are saying?" She asked

"I've learnt not to listen to what people have to say" he told her

"But I haven't Carmine, it bothers me" she told him, her anger slowly overcoming her

"Sit down dear" he led her to the lounge and sat her down in his lap "Now tell me exactly what is being said" he added

"People are calling me your play thing, or as the impolite say, your whore" she told him, a cold tone becoming of her words.

"Well Kylar, you are not my play thing nor are you my whore" he told her caringly as he swept a strand of her brown hair behind her ear.

"Then what am I?" She asked

"You my dear, are a woman who is very close to my heart, a woman I want to be happy, loved and cherished" he told her, his fingers tracing circles around her spine.

"Which is what then? Your pet?" She asked

"No, you are a woman that I'd like to make my wife" he told her calmly 

"You are fucking insane!" She yelled and headed for the door.

Carmine followed her and pushed her against the door, his arms wrapping around her waist to rest on her stomach, his breath hot against her neck, his lips now close to her.

"Am I really insane dear?" He whispered

"Yes" she breathed out

"Than that must make you just as insane for wanting it as bad as I do" he whispered.

Carmine's breath against her skin caused her to lose control of her common sense completely and just like that, she was putty in his hands, helpless to fight her urges any longer. Carmine's hands gripped her waist and quickly spun her around to face him before his grip came upon her wrists being pinned above her head, his eyes searching hers, noticing she needed him as badly as he needed her.

He pressed his mouth to hers in a firm kiss, his tongue dancing around hers, her fingertips tracing up and down his chest as she messily undressed him, his lips now pressed to her neck, his arms holding her against the door, one hand guiding himself inside her, rough and fast thrusts causing her wild moans to echo throughout the house.

"Oh Carmine" she moaned

"Ssh my dear, let yourself go Kylar" he whispered in her ear, her nails digging deeper into his back with each thrust.

Carmine's teeth gently sinking into her neck, something she loved, his mouth kissing hers messily as the both lost control, moaning into each other's mouths, his arms finally placing her back on her feet, pulling himself out before he took a step back. They stared at each other for a few seconds, Kylar couldn't get enough of Carmine, she couldn't keep away, she jumped on him, her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his shoulders.

"Where?" He asked her between breaths

"Bedroom" she breathed out

Carmine walked to the bedroom, her mouth pressed to his, his back now flat against the bed as she lowered herself onto him, his arms wrapping around her as he flipped her over, a hand on her side and the other on the bed head, pulling himself deeper into her, her legs quickly wrapping around his waist, her hands pulling at his hair, the bed creaking as it rocked against the wall, one hard thrust that brought her screaming his name and he screaming hers, the both of them now lying there, beads of sweat on either of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Carmine gently pulled out of her and sat up, his back resting against the cool wood of the headboard, his hand patted next to him, instructing Kylar to sit beside him, her head slightly shaking, confirming what he already knew.

"Ok darling, it seems there wasn't much talking to be had, so why don't you come on over here and we will talk" his voice calm and sweet and damn it she couldn't resist.

Kylar slid over to him, his arm resting around her while he played with her hair.

"We should not be doing this Carmine" she told him, each word stinging him because he knew it was true.

"Listen to me darling, I love you and what other people say or think does not bother me at all, nor should it you" he strung the sentence together with easy, each word playing off like a harmony.

"Wait, what did you just say?" She asked him, startled by how open he had just been with her and what he had told her.

"I said I love you darling" he repeated with ease

"Oh god" she muttered

"Do you not love me Kylar?" He asked, catching her off guard

"I...uh..well I mean" she stammered, following it with a sigh.

"I thought so" Carmine said with that charming smile, the one that made her forget he was married, that he had children and that this was wrong in the highest regard.

"Carmine you have a wife and children" she tried arguing back, to make a point, even if the tone in her voice told him she didn't care.

"I have been thinking about getting an annulment" he told her, staring at her to see her reaction.

"Oh my god!" She practically yelled "I am sorry, but I have to go" she added

Kylar changed and then walked back to her small apartment, upon opening the door she had seen her whole apartment filled with roses, a small blank space on the counter that held a card.

"I knew that you would get mad darling, but I'm not sorry about how I feel for you.  
Love Carmine xo"

Kylar stared at the roses in disbelief after reading the card, unsure of what to say or do, her mind told her to run but her heart wanted her to stay 'o' so badly.

"Who got on your bad side?" her brother asked as he stood in her doorway

"Hello Brant" she said, recognising his voice immediately

"So little sister, who has stolen your heart?" He asked her, taking slow footsteps towards her

"Trust me Brant, you would not like to know" she told him with all the confidence she could muster

"Is it Carmine Polito?" He asked

"How did you know?" She asked curiously 

"Word gets around quickly" he told her "I take it that it is rather serious then?" He asked

"Very" she told him, slightly sighing as she tried to think clearly 

"Would you like to talk about it?" He asked her, empathising with the situation she was in.

Carmine stood in the doorway, leaning against it as his hand knocked softly, a small smile on his face. Kylar spun around and almost froze up when she saw him there, unsure of what to say or do.

"Hi" she said softly

"Hello darling" he replied as he walked inside, stopping in front of Brant "Carmine Polito" he added and shook Brant's hand whilst keeping his state directly at her.

"Brant" her brother replied and then stood awkwardly for a few seconds.

"Brant would you give us a minute" she asked

"Of course, I will come by later" he told her before leaving.

"You can not divorce your wife Carmine" she told him

"No?" He asked her

"Oh god I do not know" she said and rested her face in her hands.

Carmine approached her, moving her hands away from her face, tilting her chin so he could look at her, she swallowed the lump in her throat and then pressed her forehead to his chest, her arms hanging off his waist loosely, one of his hands resting in her hair and the other rubbing her back.

"I want to be with you Carmine, even if it feels so wrong" she mumbled

"I know it is wrong dear but I can not help the way I feel about you and I can no longer pretend that I love my wife" he confessed and she looked up at him.

"And I will be to blame for tearing your family apart" she told him

"No, that is my fault and I will explain that to them" he assured her, stroking her cheek with the rough pad of his thumb.

"It is not going to be easy Carmine" she told him

"Love is not easy darling, but love knows no boundaries" he replied, sweet and simple, a glint in his eyes.

Carmine leant forward and pressed his lips to hers, a sweet and tender kiss that seemed to linger longer than normal, an act of love, of compassion and sorrow for what he was about to do. Carmine's hand gently touched her's, dropping the keys to the house before he left to go and tell his wife, somehow Kylar knew that his wife had to know that he was having an affair.

Kylar ran outside to Carmine, gripping his arm as he opened his car door.

"Carmine do not tell her, it will break her and your children's, it will also destroy your reputation and ruin your life" she rushed the words out desperately.

"Do not worry about me darling" he told her, pressing a kiss to her forehead before he got into his car and drove off, a small sigh escaping her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Kylar sat for an hour, irritable and curious as to what might happen when suddenly her phone rang, she ran over to it nervously.

"Hello?" She asked

"Meet me at the new house in an hour please darling" Carmine told her

"Ok, is everything ok Carmine?" She asked endearingly 

"I'll explain everything once I see you dear" he told her and than hung up.

Kylar than showered and changed before she walked to the house, a glowing appearing through the windows and she could only wonder what in the hell was going on. As she approached the door she heard soft music playing, when she walked inside there he was. Carmine had set two plates of food down on the table, when he looked up at her, a small smile folding at the corners of his lips, a glint in his eyes as he held his breath, lost in her gaze.

"You look absolutely gorgeous" he told her, taking her hand and leading her to the table, pulling her chair out and tucking it in once she was sat down.

The house was lit up with candles and they seemed to draw her into Carmine's eyes when the glare shone in his soft green eyes.

"Wine dear?" He asked her, his breath slightly catching in his throat which she responded to with a nod.

"Did you do all of this?" She asked, a little taken back by the gesture

"Yes" he told her, slowly pouring her glass of wine and then his own

"It's beautiful" she told him

"Well, you should wait until you taste the food, I have not cooked in a long time, so it could be bad" he chuckled

"I'm sure it will be great" she told him and then took a mouthful, letting out a satisfied "mmm"

Carmine took that as a good gesture and smiled, Carmine even washed the dishes once the two of them were done, insisting that she sit down and out her feet up.

"So what is all of this?" She asked curiously 

"Well" Carmine said as he stepped out of the kitchen and towards her on the lounge, coming to a stop before he sat down beside her.

"Well?" She asked

"I realised that I have been neglecting you this whole time, not taking into consideration how you feel" he told her and then climbed behind her, resting his legs either side of her.

Kylar smiled at his words, his hands gently massaging at her shoulders.

"So darling, tell me everything that is bothering you, how you are feeling and whatever you want to talk about" he told her, his words vibrating through her ears and his hands loosening her up.

"I really do not like going to work to have people give me very filthy looks, or have them mutter things under their breath as I walk by" she confessed and let out a deep breath.

"What else?" He asked her, moving his hands down to the middle of her back, feeling the knots "You are very tense, all knotted up" he added

"I am worried about you, I'm worried about what people will say or think and I love you" she told him as Carmine's fingers worked the knots out of her back.

Carmine smiled at the last three words that fell out of her mouth helplessly "I love you too darling, but there is still much more that you have not told me" he said quietly, his voice daunting.

"I uh...I don't want to lose you" she mumbled

"You're worried that I may have an affair" he replied "But you do not have to worry darling, I would never do that to you" those were the words that she wanted to hear, the words that brought her worry to an end.

Kylar leant back so her back was now resting on Carmine's chest, a sigh of relief escaping her mouth. Carmine smiled before leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Do you feel better now?" He asked her

"Yeah" she mumbled, closing her eyes for a second, taking in the way his arms felt around her, the sound of his voice touching every nerve in her body, the way a glint in his eyes could tell her more than he could ever say.

Kylar opened her eyes, staring into his "You have beautiful eyes Carmine" she said softly, letting each word roll off her tongue.

"Thank you Kylar" he smiled "And yours are the bluest I have ever seen, like an ocean a man could drown in" he explained, the pad of his thumb stroking her cheek.

She smiled, a shade of red complimenting her face, not butterflies in her stomach but rather the whole zoo, a comforting warmth overcoming her from head to toe. Kylar didn't just love Carmine, nope, she was also in love with him, completely and helplessly lost in something brand new, something that possessed her whole being and bought a new ray of light into her perspective.

"I am never letting you go Carmine" she mumbled softly, her mind at ease, her mind drifting away as her eyes slowly closed.

"Good, I do not want you to" he told her, smiling at her as he looked down at her, now asleep in his arms, the comfort and safety of his embrace, knowing that as long as she had Carmine, that what other people would say or think, would never really bother her, not now.

Carmine picked her up in his arms and carried her upstairs, he laid her down carefully on the bed and laid next to her, pulling the blankets over the pair of them before he returned to his position of holding her as close to him as he could while they both slept.


	5. Chapter 5

When she woke in the morning she rolled over and saw Carmine still asleep,his hair messy and loose compared to how it usually was. Kylar leant over him and kissed his cheek only to have him roll over and wrap her up in his arms.

"Good morning Kylar" he whispered against her ear before kissing her temple.

"Good morning" she whispered sweetly, not remembering how she got to bed "How did I get to bed last night?"

"I carried you, you were fast asleep" he told her as he let his fingertips trace lightly around his stomach, sending a warmth through her body, a chill streaming through the room.

Kylar shivered at the touch of the chill and huddled in closer to Carmine. Carmine pulled the blanket over you and tightened his hold on you as you cocked one of your legs over his and rested your head on his underarm.

"You're running a fever dear" Carmine said as he pressed the back of his hand to her head

"It's probably just a cold" she told him

"Well I will just have to make some of my special soup and look after you for the next few days" he told her before pressing another kiss to her forehead and one to her temple.

"Mmmk" she mumbled "You are so warm" she muttered

"Are you still cold?" He asked her

"A little" she replied

Carmine got out of bed and grabbed his sweater from the wardrobe, sitting on the edge of the bed and helping her sit up so he could slip the sweater on her and then lay her back down in his arms and wrap her up in the blankets.

"Is that better?" He asked 

Kylar nodded "yeah" she mumbled and closed her eyes, falling asleep quickly.

Carmine kissed her temple and then walked downstairs and into the kitchen to cook her soup. Kylar had woken a few hours later and walked down in Carmine's pyjama pants and sweater, she sat down on the lounge and started coughing. Carmine immediately rushed out to her side and rubbed her back.

"Maybe we should get you in to see a doctor darling" Carmine told her

"It's ok Carmine I am fine" she told him

"Ok, but the soup is almost finished and I'm going to make you some tea" he told her, kissed her temple and then walked back into the kitchen while she laid down on the lounge.

There was a knock at the door and before Kylar could even sit up Carmime answered it to see Brant standing there.

"Come in" Carmine said and stepped to the side

"You look glorious" Brant said as he seen Kylar

"Shut up" she mumbled

"A cold I presume" he asked as he sat down

"Yep" she replied

"Would you like a drink Brant?" Carmine asked 

"Tea would be lovely, thank you" Brant told him with a friendly smile

"How are you?" She asked Brant

"I'm getting married" Brant told her

"To Meridith?" She asked

"Yeah" he said with a smile

"I'm happy for you" she replied

"So how are things going with you and Carmine?" He asked with a raised brow

"I love him Brant" she admitted as she sat up "All I know is when I'm with him, I want to spend every second of the rest of my life with him" she added with a small smile

"And when you are not with him?" He asked curiously 

"Every inch of my body aches" she told him just as Carmine had walked out and carefully handed them both a cup of tea.

"Thank you" Kylar and Brant said in sync.

"You are both welcome" Carmine replied

"Can I have a word to you in private Carmine?" Brant asked

"Of course, right this way" Carmine said and led him to the backyard "Is everything ok Brant?" He added as he closed the door

"What are your intentions with my sister Carmine?" Brant asked

"I love her very much Brant" Carmine replied

"Let's get something straight" Brant said and pulled out a gun and aimed it to his head "If you hurt my sister, if you are deceitful to my sister, if you ever make her cry, if you stand her up for a date, if you ever slip up Carmine, then not only will you have to deal with me, but you will also have to deal with the rest of the mafia and I promise you, I will kill you" Brant told him

"Understood" Carmine replied "So you are in the mafia"

"Yes" Brant said and tucked away his gun "But don't tell Kylar, she would not be pleased" he added and walked inside

"What did you two talk about?" You asked

"I just asked what his intentions with you were, I wanted to make sure that no one hurts my little sister" Brant said and then pressed a kiss to your cheek "But I have to go, I'll be sending out invitations over the next few days"

"Ok, I love you Brant" she said and half smiled before finishing her tea

"I love you too Kylar" he told her before walking out the door.

Carmine bought her out some soup and then sat beside her on the lounge.

"Did you get in trouble off my brother?" She asked

"No" he told her with a smile "He just wanted to know if I had good intentions" he assured her

"Ok" she replied with a nod

Kylar finished her soup and then Carmine made her another cup of tea.

"Carmine I am fine" she assured him

"Dear, let me look after you" he told her

"Carmine" she whined

"Kylar, relax, I want to take care of you, I want to be the man that you can rely on" he told her

"I already know I can rely on you Carmine, I knew it when you didn't just want sex" she told him and laid her head on his lap as a smile grew on his face, his hand gently running through her hair.


End file.
